<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fortune Teller by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382557">The Fortune Teller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Fortune Telling, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys visits a fortune teller before his wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys/Maia (Phantasy Star III)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fortune Teller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 88 'fortune teller'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a whim to walk into the fortune teller's house. He'd just wanted reassurance that the wedding would go well, that they'd be happy together. He hadn't been given the usual placatory spiel. </p><p>She'd looked very serious, a lot more than most fortune tellers when they faked some commune with mystical forces by rolling their eyes and moaning. What had she meant by 'worlds will burn'? How was he supposed to go on a long journey when he was about to inherit a Kingdom? </p><p>At least, he mused, she'd strongly implied he'd have multiple generations of descendants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>